Under The Rain
by imappyon
Summary: "Di dalam hujan, ada lagu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka yang rindu..." pairing BisukeXWing, special request from MikaShiki :D


**Author Note:**

Akhirnya, selesai juga pesenanmu mika-chaaaaaan xD sorry to keep you waiting for... 1 month O_o errr... more? #DUAGH

Dan buat yang lain juga silahkan baca-baca ketimbang suntuk baca KHDLS yang entah kapan selesainya, mana hobi ngaret lagi. Dasar. Siapa sih authornya. *celingak celinguk bego*

Well then, enjoy! :)

**OoO**

**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Title: Under The Rain**

**Pairing: BisukeXWing**

**Warning: OOC. AU. DLDR. Siapkan segelas susu milo dan lagu mellow. Apalagi kalo ujan. Maknyus. *geje***

**OoO**

Lagu alam yang terbaik adalah hujan. Rintik-rintik membasahi tanah. Adalah rindu bagi tumbuhan yang kehausan. Hujan bisa menjadi berkah ataupun musibah. Tapi yang jelas, untuk pilihan pertama barangkali jatuh pada momen ini.

Mereka saling bertatapan.

Begitu sadar mereka telah terlalu lama saling memandang, masing-masing memalingkan muka.

Mereka sama-sama diam. Mendengar lagu hujan.

Si lelaki mencuri pandang. Ia melirik pada si wanita yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Sama-sama basah, sama-sama berlindung di bawah pohon. Karena sejatinya yang ramah, sang lelaki menyapa si wanita.

"Hujan seperti ini kapan berhentinya, ya?" katanya.

Sang wanita menoleh. Ragu untuk menjawab. "Kau berbicara padaku?"

"Kurasa hanya kau yang akan mendengar pertanyaanku," jawab sang lelaki.

Wanita itu memandang hujan kembali, seraya berkata,

"Setahuku, hujan seperti ini akan lama redanya."

"Sependapat."

Hujan kembali mengisi keheningan.

Lama-kelamaan awan berkumpul semakin tebal. Membuat langit semakin buram dan suasana bertambah muram. Hujan jatuh semakin deras dan samar-samar geluduk terdengar. Tiba-tiba sekilat cahaya petir menyambar.

CTAAAR!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Wanita itu berteriak sambil menutup kupingnya. Pria itu tersentak kaget. Bukan karena petirnya, tapi karena tiba-tiba saja wanita itu ada begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Hampir berada di pelukannya, wajah si wanita menempel di dadanya. Seperti mencari perlindungan. Pria itu kebingungan apa yang harus dilakukan. Payahnya, dia tidak punya pengalaman bagus dalam menghadapi wanita.

Setelah beberapa saat, wanita itu membuka mata dan menyadari tindakan bodohnya. Ia segera menjauh dan berkata lirih.

"Maaf!"

Pria itu hanya membalas bahwa itu tidak apa-apa. Sejenak suasana canggung tercipta. Pria itu buru-buru membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada baiknya kita pindah dari sini."

Wanita itu mendongak menatapnya. Menanyakan alasannya.

"Kalau sedang ada petir, tidak boleh ada di bawah pohon. Nanti disambar," kata pria itu.

Wajah si wanita memucat. Ekspresinya ngeri.

"Ka-kalau begitu. Kita harus segera pindah!" serunya panik.

Pria itu memandang sekeliling. "Sebaiknya kita pindah berlindung di sana," katanya. Ia menyentuh tangan si wanita dan menggenggamnya.

"Ayo!"

Lelaki itu menarik tangan si wanita. Mereka berlari menembus hujan. Pijakan mereka membuat cipratan kecil dimana-mana. Wanita itu diam saja dirinya dibawa oleh sang lelaki. Karena entah mengapa, tangan besar pria itu membuatnya merasa aman.

**OoO**

Di tengah lalu-lalang pejalan kaki yang ramai, dua orang itu berlari. Mereka mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Setidaknya agar pakaian mereka tidak semakin basah dan lengket. Lelaki itu menemukan sebuah halte bus yang kosong, dan mengajak wanita itu untuk berlindung disana.

Lelah berlari, keduanya langsung duduk di kursi. Sambil berusaha menormalkan napas mereka yang terengah-engah, keduanya memandangi jalan. Payung-payung beraneka warna memeriahkan suasana hujan yang suram.

"Apa kau suka hujan?" tanya sang lelaki.

Seandainya saja sang lelaki itu rambutnya sedikit lebih rapi dan kemejanya tidak berantakan, mungkin si wanita akan menjawab dengan lebih romantis. Tapi dia tak punya minat dengan lelaki yang tidak tampan.

"Biasa saja," jawabnya pendek. "Kalau kau?"

"Suka, terlebih pada wangi rumput sehabis hujan. Wangi manis bernama _petrichor_. Aku sangat menyukainya," ujar lelaki itu.

Wanita itu mengangguk sebagai tanda respon. Selanjutnya, suasana kembali hening.

Pria itu kehabisan ide pembicaraan. Sementara hujan menurunkan semangat wanita itu. Mereka diam menyimak hujan bernyanyi ketika mereka, setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya menyadari bahwa masih saling bergenggaman tangan.

"Ah, maaf," pria itu sedang mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari tangan si wanita, yang hanya tersenyum maklum.

Pria itu terdiam. Wanita itu merasa janggal.

"Sepertinya..." ucap pria itu ragu.

Wanita itu juga menyadarinya. Namun merasa enggan mengakuinya. Ini bisa jadi awal dari kejadian buruk.

"Jangan bilang kalau..."

"Iya..." pria itu menelan ludah. "Sepertinya... Kancing kemejaku tersangkut di sarung tanganmu..."

**OoO**

Awan masih belum puas menjatuhkan airnya. Genangan air telah tercipta di banyak tempat. Anak-anak mengintip di balik jendela kamarnya. Merasa bosan karena tak bisa bermain di luar rumah. Sementara di bawah atap halte bus, ada seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang tampaknya sedang tertimpa kesusahan.

"Tersangkut? Yang benar saja!" wanita itu mengomel.

Wing tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Bagaimana ya... Sepertinya benang sarung tanganmu terbelit rumit di kancingku. Kalau mau dilepas, harus secara paksa..."

Wanita itu tidak senang mendengarnya. "Tidak! Tidak bisa!" Bisuke mati-matian menolak. Mana mungkin dia mau memakai cara yang beresiko merusak sarung tangan kesayangannya?

"Apa kau membawa gunting?" Tanya Wing hati-hati.

Bisuke langsung nyemprot lagi. "Mana mungkin aku membawa benda tajam begitu!"

"Berarti ya... Tidak ada cara lain. Kalau tidak ada gunting yang bisa memotong benang ini, berarti harus ditarik paksa..."

"Tapi sarung tanganku bisa rusak! Ngerti nggak sih!" Bisuke mengomel tak habis-habis.

Sementara Wing dengan kesabaran tingkat dewa meladeni omelan gadis di hadapannya itu. "Iya, aku tahu. Berarti kita harus mencari gunting?"

Bisuke terdiam sejenak. "Apa lagi?"

"Baiklah." Wing mulai berdiri, kemudian langsung disusul Bisuke. Kini jarak mereka tidak bisa lebih jauh dari setengah meter.

"Cari dimana ya?" Tanya Wing.

"Mana ku tahu. Kau yang harus mencarinya, aku tidak mau tahu," jawab Bisuke ketus. Gadis itu benar-benar bertingkah menyebalkan di hadapan Wing. Untungnya, Wing punya stok kesabaran yang cukup layak untuk menghadapi Bisuke.

"Sepertinya disitu ada mini market. Mungkin ada gunting." Kata Wing sambil menunjuk sebuah toko yang berada tepat di seberang jalan.

"Ya sudah, ayo kesana."

"Tapi ini jalan raya yang ramai. Kita harus mencari _zebra cross_."

Wing dan Bisuke menolehkan kepala kesana-kemari mencari jalur bergaris-garis putih di sepanjang jalan raya. Akhirnya, mereka menemukannya. Tapi tidak cukup menyenangkan, karena jalur itu berada cukup jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini.

"Harus kesana?" Bisuke tampak tidak senang.

"Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain," kata Wing tenang.

Sambil ngedumel, Bisuke akhirnya berjalan juga dengan Wing menuju _zebra cross_ itu. Di bawah hujan rintik-rintik yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dan melengketkan baju ke kulitnya, tak bisa disangkal bahwa Bisuke merasa kedinginan. Sejuknya membuat gigil. Tapi hanya satu daerah yang terasa hangat. Yaitu tempat tangannya saling menempel pada punggung tangan Wing. Hanya di daerah itu, rasanya menenangkan. Tapi kenapa?

"AWAS!"

"!"

BYUUUURRR...!

Bisuke berkedip-kedip kebingungan. Sesaat tadi dia termenung dan sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi satu yang dia sadari, Wing berada begitu dekat dengannya, hampir memeluknya, tapi Wing basah kuyup! Seperti habis diguyur air seember, bukan karena hujan.

"Kau kenapa?" Bisuke bertanya.

Wing hanya tertawa sedikit. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Bisuke melihat mobil yang melaju dengan cepat di jalan raya sana. Begitu menyadari air yang tergenang banyak tepat di belakang Wing, taulah ia penyebab Wing basah habis begitu.

"Bodoh!" serunya.

"Hahaha. Maaf, maaf. Habis, aku kan tidak mungkin membiarkan kamu kena cipratan genangan tadi," kata Wing sambil tertawa tanpa dosa. Kacamatanya melorot. Refleks saja Bisuke membetulkan posisi kacamata itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Wing terdiam memandanginya. Mata mereka berdua tepat saling bertatapan.

Merasa melakukan hal bodoh, Bisuke cepat-cepat memalingkan tubuhnya. "Ayo cepat jalan, aku sudah tidak tahan berdekatan denganmu. Pasti ada saja kejadian buruk!"

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan kembali. Lambat laun Bisuke mulai merasa risih berada di samping Wing. Dia tidak tahu, dia tak bisa mengartikan dengan pasti. Adakah dia ingin menjauh dari lelaki di sampingnya itu, atau ingin bersama dengannya.

"AAAAAA!"

Lamunan Bisuke terpecah.

"Apa lagi?" bentaknya pada Wing yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"Coba lihat," Wing menunjuk pada halte bus tempat awal mereka tadi.

Bisuke berdecak kesal. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukan, coba lihat di sebelahnya."

Bisuke memicingkan matanya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas halte bus yang berada jauh di belakang mereka. Begitu ia menemukan sesuatu yang dimaksud Wing, Bisuke pun ikut terdiam.

"..."

"..."

Sesuatu yang dilihat Bisuke adalah _zebra cross_. Terletak begitu saja tepat di samping halte bus mereka. Cukup berjalan beberapa langkah saja, bukannya berkilo-kilo seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Sungguh kenyataan yang pahit.

"BODOOOOOH!" Bisuke siap ngedumel. Kesal sekali rasanya, seperti orang bodoh saja berjalan jauh-jauh di tengah hujan untuk ke _zebra cross_ yang nyatanya dekat sekali itu.

Sementara Wing cuma tertawa melihat kekonyolan mereka. "Ha. Ha. Ha."

**OoO**

Kres.

"Nah, sudah."

Akhirnya, Wing dan Bisuke tidak sebodoh itu untuk kembali ke halte bus yang di sampingnya ada _zebra cross_. Mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan ke jalur penyebrangan yang awalnya mereka anggap jauh itu, karena memang tinggal sedikit lagi mereka sampai.

Tapi kalau dihitung-hitung, ternyata memang lebih baik kembali ke halte bus awal. Kenapa? Karena kalau mereka menyebrang jalan dengan _zebra cross_ yang awalnya jauh itu, kenyataannya mereka harus jalan lagi ke mini market yang berada tepat di seberang jalan halte bus. Sama saja mereka muter-muter. Betapa bodohnya.

Dan kini, benang yang mengaitkan sarung tangan Bisuke dan kancing baju Wing sudah terlepas. Sehingga terpisah jugalah kedua punggung tangan mereka yang awalnya saling menempel itu.

Bisuke menarik tangannya, memeriksa sarung tangannya yang robek sedikit, tapi tidak berarti besar. Akhirnya, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mereka saling bersama.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," pamit Wing.

"Eh? Iya..." sahut Bisuke pendek.

Wing menawarkan apakah Bisuke mau diantar pulang olehnya, tapi Bisuke menolak.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku wanita lemah yang harus diantar-antar gitu?"

Wing tertawa. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tahu kau kuat."

Lalu Wing mulai berjalan mundur, melambaikan tangan, berbalik badan dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Bisuke yang memandang punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

**OoO**

"HAYOOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Bisuke terperanjat kaget. Gadis itu menoleh kesal pada anak muridnya yang iseng mengagetkannya.

"Killua! Awas kau ya!"

Killua tertawa sambil berlari menjauh. "Siapa suruh bengong! Kasihan ayam tetangga, nenek!"

"Killua!" Bisuke semakin kesal dibuatnya. Sementara anak kecil berambut putih itu hanya tertawa-tawa melihat korban kejahilannya.

"Killua, sudah ku bilang nanti Bisuke marah!" omel Gon.

"Biarkan saja," balas Killua cuek.

Bisuke tidak menghiraukan anak-anak itu lagi dan kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Ia sedang duduk di tepi jendela dan menikmati hujan yang turun di luar sampai tiba-tiba Killua mengejutkannya.

"Bisuke, sedang melamun apa sih?" Tanya Gon.

"Aku tidak melamun," elak Bisuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Lagi mikirin pacar ya? Eh, tapi emang ada yang mau sama nenek-nenek?" Killua mulai bertingkah memancing kekesalan Bisuke. Gon cepat-cepat menyuruhnya diam tapi Killua hanya menyeringai saja.

"Hei Gon, Killua." Panggil Bisuke.

Keduanya menjawab serempak. "Ya?"

"Kalian kenal dengan laki-laki ceroboh dengan muka tanpa dosa, tipe culun, berkacamata, rambut belah tengah dan kemejanya suka keluar sebelah?"

"Hah?" Gon dan Killua bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan. Kalian berdua berlatih Nen lagi saja sana. Pergi, pergi. Kalau tidak segera ku hukum kalian nanti," ancam Bisuke sukses membuat kedua anak laki-laki itu bergegas berdiri dalam posisi latihan.

Gon berbisik pada Killua. "Berkacamata dan kemejanya suka keluar? Seperti Pak Wing saja ya?"

Killua memutar bola matanya dan menjawab dengan suara yang pelan juga. "Memang. Tapi masa sih dia yang dimaksud si nenek?"

Gon mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

Mereka berdua sepakat untuk melupakannya dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada latihan mereka.

Masih ingatkah kalian dengan pertemuan Bisuke dan Wing? Dari semua itu, adakah kalian mengingat Bisuke dan Wing saling berkenalan? Tidak. Memang tidak ada. Dan itu juga yang disadari Bisuke. Mereka memang bersama selama hampir satu jam, tapi tidak sekalipun mereka mengenalkan nama mereka masing-masing.

Di tengah hujan yang kembali turun ini, Bisuke teringat akan pertemuan mereka dulu. Bagaimana mata mereka saling beradu di bawah pohon. Bagaimana rasanya di dalam pelukan laki-laki itu saat petir tiba-tiba menyambar. Bagaimana rasa aman itu ada ketika tangan besar laki-laki itu menggenggam tangannya. Dan bagaimana rasa hilang yang tiba-tiba tercipta ketika punggung tangan mereka tidak lagi saling menempel karena lepasnya tautan benang.

Hingga akhirnya, Bisuke merasa konyol telah bersikap sentimental. Apalagi kalau ternyata laki-laki yang sekarang entah berada dimana itu tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Ia berbalik memunggungi jendela, bangkit berdiri dan bermaksud melatih kedua anak muridnya. Ditinggalkannya hujan, namun tidak dengan kenangan yang tersimpan manis di sudut hatinya.

**OoO**

Di tanah yang melewati batas wilayah dan berada sedemikian jauhnya, hujan tetap turun disana. Seorang lelaki berdiri memandang hujan di balik jendela rumahnya dalam diam. Dalam senyumannya, tampaknya ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Mereka sama-sama merasa rindu. Merasa ingin bertemu. Apa karena hujan yang membalikkan memori mereka ke masa itu? Entahlah. Tapi orang bilang,

"_Di dalam hujan, ada lagu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka yang rindu..."_


End file.
